City of Broken Hearts
by Chlerek and Clace
Summary: Clary and her mom were abused, her brother was kidnapped by her dad, and she works at Magnus' bar. Simon convinces Jocelyn to let her go back to school. There she meets a few people. Who are like her. Are they shadowhunters? OCC and not human. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to write! Heehee... yeah but here ya go! Enjoy guys!

* * *

City of Broken Hearts

JPOV

Some say I'm a god. Others say I'm cocky. Me? I think I'm normal. Yes, I'm beautiful and all the girls want some of this, I mentally gestured at my body. I may date some of the really pretty girls but I don't really _love _them. A lot of them just want me for sex. I just stare at them blankly and nod. I'm honestly not all that special, even ask my best friend Alec. I smirked as I walked down the hallway to art class. Why am I taking this class? I suck at art. Oh well. I walked into the class room to see a redheaded girl sitting next to my seat. Damn, she has a body, I thought to myself. I go to take my seat, only to be pulled to the side by Aline, who presses her body against mine and kisses my neck. I try to push her away but she clings to me. I look over to see the redheaded girl trying to hide her smirk by looking down at her papers.

"Jace…" Aline's voice brought back my attention.

I smiled down at her, "Yes?"

"You're coming to my place after school today." She said trying to give me a sexy smile, but it didn't work.

"I can't Aline. I have plenty of homework to do." I push her away and walk to my seat. I look down at the redhead and smiled, "Hi, there."

She looked up at me with wide eyes like I scared her.

"Uhm… Hi?" She said confused.

"I'm Jace. What's your name?" I looked into her bright green eyes.

"Clarissa. But I go by Clary." She said quickly.

"Clary. Hmm… like the sage?" I lightly teased her.

"No! No. Nothing like the sage." She exclaimed.

"Okay…" I smiled and faced forward.

CPOV

Who does he think he is? Teasing me like he's my friend? I glanced over at him. Mmm, he was cute. _Wait, what am I thinking? I can't like him, he probably has a girlfriend. _I continue to look at him while I have a mental argument with myself. His hair was so beautiful, it was like gold. I wanted to tangle my fingers in his curls. I tried to look at his eyes without him noticing, but of course he noticed. He looked down at me and smiled. Oh. My. Gawd. His smile was drop-dead-gorgeous. Although his one tooth was chipped this made it even hotter.

"What?" He snapped.

"Nothing." I stared into, yes, golden eyes. Damn, how much hotter can he get!

"Okay then you should pay attention." He semi-warned me.

I faced forward nodding. 50 minutes later I looked up at the clock on the wall. I sighed, 5 minutes left of class. The teacher gave us free time to talk with classmates. I looked down to see what I drew. It was a picture of Jace, but with black wings.

"Wow, that's a really good picture. Who's it supped to be?" An Asian looking girl sneered over my shoulder.

"N—no one." I glared up at her, covering my art work.

"Oh, _really?_" She sneered again.

"Aline, leave her alone. Why don't you go put **more** make-up on? I don't think you **look** slutty enough." A girl's voice came from my other side. I turned around and looked at her. The other girl had stormed off.

"Thanks." I tried to smile.

"No problem. I'm Maia." She smiled. She had medium brown hair and brown eyes. She reminded me of Simon, my best friend.

"My name is Clary." I finally smiled.

"Clary? Are you friends with Simon Lewis?"

"Yes. He's my best friend."

"Are you guys talking about rat-boy?" Jace interrupted.

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed.

"You're excused." Jace smirked.

"You can't talk about my friend like that." I glared up at him.

"Rat-boy has friends?" Jace looked down at me.

"His name is **NOT **rat-boy, it's Simon." I snapped at him.

"Jace…" Maia started.

"What?" He looked at her.

"You should be nicer. Please stop calling Simon 'rat-boy'." She pleaded.

"Fine." He turned away.

I looked at Maia, "Are you two dating?"

"What! No, I live in the same house as him."

"Plus, she's not my type. I don't date gamers." Jace glared at us.

"Oh, okay." I looked down at my drawing of Jace.

"Is that me?" Jace asked softly.

I turned to snap at him but he was looking at the picture and smiling a real smile, "Uhmm, yes."

"It's really good."

"Thanks." I blushed looking down, "It's just a rough draft. So it's really not _that_ good."

"I think it's perfect. Can I have it?" He asked gently.

"Uhmm. I need it for the final draft. You can have after that, if that's okay." I added at the end. He just nodded and walked away.

JPOV

Why did she have a picture of me? Why did I ask for it? What does it mean to me? I relaxed a little, letting some of my runes show. I heard girls gasp and groan when they saw them. Alec, Izzy, Sebastian, Jonathan, and I are the only ones with them. For some weird reason so does Aline. I walked over to our table where everyone was, including rat-boy.

"Hey Jace!" Izzy smiled at me.

"Hi Izzy," I looked at rat-boy, "Why is rat—" I got kicked in the ass by Maia and she glared at me, "—**Simon** sitting with us?"

"I told him he could, plus I want meet this girlfriend of his." Izzy explained.

"She's **not **my girlfriend, she's my best friend." Simon defended.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Izzy looked away.

"Hey Lewis!" a familiar voice called behind me.

Simon turned around to greet the redhead, Clary, "Hey Clare!"

"Are these your friends?" she asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek and sitting next to him.

"Yeah. That's," he pointed at Izzy, "Izzy. Next to her is her older brother, Alec. Then the annoying 'twins' Sebastian and Jonathon. And lastly is smart-ass Jace."

"Hi!" She smiled brightly at us. They all greeted her and went back to eating, except for Sebastian.

"Hey there pretty girl." He smiled, snaking his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

She slapped his cheek. Hard. I laughed at this. Hardly anyone slaps Sebastian, except for Izzy.

"Don't you dare do that again!" She yelled at him.

"Wow, Clary, you have guts to slap one of the hottest guys at school." I teased her.

"Hottest?" She gapped, "Puh-lease! He is **SO **not hot." She blushed as if she had an afterthought.

"Anyways…" I started.

"Oh, Clary!" Izzy looked at her happily, "We're **so **going shopping after school. You need to upgrade your wardrobe."

Clary looked at Izzy with a scared look, "Izzy, don't make her go—"

"She HAS to go, Jace."

"It's fine, I'll go." Clary announced, "I-I just can't be long. I have a job."

Izzy's eyes shined, "A job! Oooo! Where do you work?"

"Uhmm, a place near my house." She blushed again.

"Uh, okay." Izzy looked at Simon to have a conversation with him.

Clary was looking down when I glanced over at her, "Hey, is something wrong?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "Clary? Do you want to talk about it with me?"

She shook her head. I went to sit down next her. She glanced to the side at me then looked down. I wanted to put my arm around her but she looked too fragile. I put my hand on her arm instead.

"Clare?" Simon turned around, "Oh. My. God. Clare, is it him again?"

She nodded. Simon got up and took her with him.

"What happened?" Izzy looked at me.

"How would I know? She wouldn't tell me a thing."

"Jace…"

"I'm going to class." I got up and left.

5th…6th…7th…

This day was taking forever. I walked into my seventh hour class. I felt someone bump into my back.

"Oh! I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" Clary's voice came from behind me.

I turned around to her hands covering her face, "Clary, its fine. You just need to watch where you're going, okay?" I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Okay…" She nodded, relaxing under my touch.

"Are you in this class too?" I asked trying not to sound awkward.

"I-I think so…?" She stuttered.

"Can I see your schedule?" I put my hand out. She handed the paper to me. I look at it, "Hmm. You seem to have another class with me." I smirked down at her. She just nodded, "Want to go take our seats?"

"Yeah." She started toward the front.

I grabbed her wrist, "Unless you like getting called on, you'll want to sit in the back."

She looked down at my hand that was still wrapped around her wrist, "O-okay."

I guided her to where I sat. She sat in the chair next to me.

CPOV

Why in the world do I trust Jace? I have no idea! I hardly know him and yet I feel safe around him. I glanced up at him. He was looking at me, smiling.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered. For some reason he makes me stutter. I never stutter.

"Nothing." He kept smiling at me.

"Why do you keep looking and smiling at me?"

"I don't know. You're just beautiful."

I snorted, "As if."

"I'm serious, Clary." He softly touched my cheek.

"Sure, Jace." I swatted his hand away.

"I'll prove it if you go on a date with me."

"You know, modesty makes you ugly, Jace." I stated.

"Good thing I'm too beautiful. So is that a yes?"

"I guess so. Where do you plan on taking me?"

"Anywhere you want to go." He whispered in my ear just as the teacher finally came in. Jace entwined his fingers with mine. I felt my cheeks turn red. I tried to pull my hand out of his but he wouldn't let me. I glared up at him. He smirked down at me. I sighed, letting my hand relax in his. I look down at his hands and saw black swirls. I gasped quietly then looked forward at the teacher.

Soon enough the class was over. I felt Jace's eyes on my face. I looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Want to go to Central Park?" He smiled down at me.

"Sure, I guess. I've only been there once."

"Really? Only once? We are **so** going to Central Park."

"Okay." I sighed.

"What's the matter, Clary?" He directed me towards the park.

"My—my brother took me here that one time."

"Your brother?" He looked confused.

"Yes, he…" I looked down, not meeting his eyes, "He was kidnapped about five or six years ago. We never found him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's my fathers fault. He's the one who kidnapped him." I finally looked up at him with sad eyes. I heard him sigh and felt his arms around my small body. I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into his chest. I felt tears at my eyes and I started to cry into his shirt.

"It's okay, Clary, I'll always be here for you." He cooed in my ear.

"Promise?" I mumbled into his shirt. He smelled of sunlight, if that was possible, and fighting gear. Strange.

"I promise." He kissed my head.

"Jace," I pulled back to look at him, "I—thank you."

"For what?" He looked down at me.

"There's only two other people who know what I just told you."

"Oh. Who?"

"Simon and my mother." I let out a sigh.

"Clary." I felt his hand on my cheek. His voice was sympathetic.

"I—I hardly let anyone in. That's why I came back to school. I was becoming less and less social and Simon began to worry. So he convinced my mother."

"What was your brother like?" He asked.

"He was wonderful. My best friend, besides Simon. He would protect me from my father. I loved him so much." I smiled at Jace.

"He seems nice. What's his name?"

"Jon. Jonathan Christopher Fray." I simply stated.

"Hmm." Was all he said.

"What?" I searched his face and found nothing, "Jace, what's wrong? Please tell me."

"It's just that… that guy, Jonathan, the one Izzy introduced you to. His middle name is Christopher. Although he doesn't have a last name."

"Oh…" I entwined my hand with his.

"I can talk to him, if you want." Jace suggested.

"Okay." I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand gently.

JPOV

Damn, she has a harsh life. I wish I could have been there for her. She seems so fragile.

"Clary," she looked up at me, "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head, "No. Just be here."

"Okay." I let go of her hand and put my arm around her waist.

"Thanks, Jace." She leaned into me.

"Anytime." I buried my face into her hair. She smelt of flowers, fighting gear, and… alcohol. Weird. She doesn't seem like one to drink, "Clary, do you drink?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes, "N-no! It's not what you think!" She grabbed a handful of my shirt.

"Clary… I'm not judging you. I just wanted to know why you smell like alcohol." I placed my one free on top of hers.

"I know." She sighed, "I work at a bar."

"Clary…" I let out a long sigh, "Why the hell do you work at a bar? You're **way** too young."

"My… my mom, she needs the money and no one will employ her." She started to cry.

"Don't cry, Clary." I wiped her tears.

"I'm so sorry." She covered her face with her hands.

"Clary, there's no need to be sorry." I pulled her to me. She buried her face into my chest, "It's okay, Clary. I promise."

She kept crying into my shirt, soaking it. I looked down at her. So fragile… I thought to myself.

She started to calm down, "Jace..?"

"Hm?"

"Will you take me home?" She asked quietly.

"Sure, can you walk?"

She shook her head, "N-no."

"Okay. I'll carry you then." I bent down, putting one hand under her knees, the other on her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face into the side of my neck. I could feel her tears. I walked towards my motorcycle, holding her close to my. When I got there I put her down in front of my bike. She kept her arms around my neck.

"Don't let go of me." She said sheepishly.

"Clary…" I sighed, wrapping my arms around her waist, "You need to hop on, Clary."

"Not yet, please." She sighed into my neck.

"Okay." I rested my head on her shoulder.

CPOV

I didn't want to let go of him yet. He was warm.

"Jace, I don't want to go home." I confessed.

"But Clary, you just sa—"

"I know what I said," I cut him off, "I want to go home, just not… home."

"Oh. Would you like to stay at my place?"

"Yes. But I have to get to work."

"Clary…" he let out a long sigh, "You really shouldn't be working there."

"I know… but my mom needs the money."

"How much does she need?"

"Over a thousand…" I detached myself from him, already missing his warmth.

"For what?" He looked at me.

"Rent. We're paying little at a time but it keeps going up." I looked at my feet.

"Why don't you move out. You can quit your job."

"We have no place to stay." I sighed, "Anyways, I need to get to work."

"Okay. Hop on." He swung his leg over the motorcycle. I jumped on behind him. He handed me the helmet and I put it on. "You should hold on to me."

I just nodded wrapping my arms around his waist. He sped towards the bar.

* * *

Sorry it's UBER long... I wrote it all on paper and it was like... 10 pages . ANY WAYS! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been like FOREVER since I updated. Ya know kinda busy with summer and what not! Anyways, now I have writers block for what to do next since I don't have inspiration anymore, sad face :( Haha. And sorry if it's going too fast with the relationship thing. It's just how I write. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Lots of Love!**

* * *

Chapter 2

CPOV

"Thanks, Jace." I said shyly as I got off his motorcycle.

"Anytime," He smiled down at me, "Will you need a ride home?"

"Uhmm. No, I can walk home. Plus, I get out a ten thirty."

"Alright, if you need me to, give me a call." He handed me a piece of paper.

"Okay." I smiled at him and ran inside.

"Fray. You're almost late." My boss, Magnus, glared at me.

"Sorry, Mag, I got caught up in school." I grimaced as I put on the tight shirt.

"Back in school, Fray?" He raised his eyebrow at me, "Never thought you'd go back with them."

I turned around while putting my hair in two tight braids, "Simon convinced my mom."

"What did I do to your mom?" Simon came around the corner, "Looking hot, Clare."

"You convinced my mom and thanks, vampy." I winked at him, making him blush, "Well, work isn't going to screw itself, I better get going. Come on Simon."

I grabbed his hand, pulling him to the stage. He put his hands on my waist, "Not too crazy, Fray." He whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes and started to grind against him. I winked at all the guys, who suddenly surrounded me. I smirked at them.

Losing track of time, I spot Magnus tapping at his glittery watch. I sighed and turned to Simon. I started kissing his neck and pushed him to the employees lounge.

"Control yourself, Clary." Simon pushed me onto the couch.

"Sorry, Simon." I laid my head on the pillow, "I'm just… not in my own mind today."

"Well, obviously." He patted my head, "Are you walking home?"

"Yeah. I need some alone time." I smiled.

"Whatever you say, Fray." He walked to the bar.

I got up and changed into my regular clothes. Walking out of the club I felt a demonic presence, this couldn't be good.

"_Shadow… hunter…"_ It whispered from behind me.

I took out my seraph blade and plunged it into the demons chest.

"_Sssssshadow… hunter… how daare yooou…" _Three other demons came. SHIT!

"Look, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." I glared at them.

"But I am." Said a voice behind me. I turned to see…

"Jace?" I said confused.

"Clary." He smiled at me before turning his attention back towards the demons, "You ready to die?"

I looked down at his hands to see two seraph blades in them. He lunged towards two of the demons. The third was coming at him so I plunged my seraph blade into its stomach. It scratched it's nails down my arm.

I screamed in pain.

"Shit. Clary." Jace said from somewhere around me. I tried to move to find him, "Don't move Clary, you have…"

I slipped into a world of black.

I woke up to someone holding my hand. Shit, what happed? I looked over to see Jace.

"Jace?" His eyes looked straight into mine, "Jace, where..?"

"Shhh, Clary, you're still healing." He patted my head.

I looked down at my body, seeing my runes and a long scratch mark down my arm.

"What happened to me Jace?" I looked up at him.

"A demon scratched your arm and got its blood in you." He looked down at his feet.

"How did I get in here?" I asked, trying to make him look at me.

"I… I carried you." He looked up.

"Oh…" I blushed.

JPOV

"You should get some sleep." I looked down at her.

"I'm not tired." She protested, "How long have I been here?"

I looked into her eyes, "A little over 3 hours."

"Oh." She sighed, "My mom's probably worried about me." She tried to get up then winced, "Ow…"

"You're still healing, Clary, you can't move that well. I called your mom, telling her you're sleeping over with Izzy." I half-smiled.

"Okay… She's still gonna make me go shopping, isn't she?"

"Izzy? Yeah, probably. She'll leave you alone with me around." I tightened my hand on hers, "You need to take a shower soon."

"Are you trying to see me naked?" Her eyes went wide.

"Always." I smirked, kissing her forehead. Weird, right?

"Will you help me up?"

"Sure." I put my arms under her and lifted her up.

"Jace…" She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hm?" I walked into the bathroom, setting her on the counter.

"I could have walked."

"I know. But I like carrying you."

I heard her sigh as I turned on the shower.

"Alright." I turned back to her, "Arms up."

"What!" She almost yelled.

"Come on. Who do you think changed you into those? The tooth fairy? Now, arms up, please."

She glared at me. I gave her an innocent look. She lifted her arms up for me and I pulled her/my shirt off.

"You can get your own underwear off." I smirked.

Walking out of the bathroom I heard her jump off the counter, "Ow, shit."

"Clary?" I called out.

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"N—no." She almost cried.

I opened the door to see her sitting on the floor, "Clary, what happened? Why are you on the floor?"

"I-I fell and I hurt my ass…"

"Oh, Clary. Here, let's get you back in bed." I held my hand out. She took it and tried to get up. She gripped my hand hard, "Do you want me to carry you?"

She nodded, "P-Please."

"Okay." I put one arm under her knees and one around her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face. I walked out of her bedroom and down the hall towards my bedroom.

"Jace Wayland!" I heard Izzy yell. Clary hid her face deeper into my neck.

"Calm your ass, Iz."

"Don't you da—" She looked at Clary, "WHAT THE HELL IS DOING HALF-NAKED IN YOUR ARMS?"

"Izzy will you please be quiet? Maia's going to yell at you again." Alec said coming out of the bedroom. **(AN: FYI it's like 2 in the morning)**

I felt Clary shaking in my arms, "Izzy, please, I need to take Clary to my room."

"Fine, whatever. Just don't do anything to her." She glared at me.

"Like I would." I continued to walk to my room. I set her on my bed and crawled in next to her. I could tell she was almost asleep.

"Jace… I…" She mumbled right before she fell asleep.

CPOV

_I looked up at Jace before me with my fingers knotted in his hair. He kissed down to my left breast._

"_Jace… Please…" I stared into his eyes. He thrusted one last time and…_

I sat up looking down next to me to see Jace… without a shirt… SHIT! I looked down at myself. I still had my bra and panties on but that doesn't mean anything. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked at Jace.

"What's up?" He looked confused. Does that mean…?

"Jace… Did we… you know…"

"Have sex? No. I would never do that with you."

"Okay…" I sighed in relief.

I looked over at his broad tan chest. Damn, he's even hotter without a shirt.

"Find something you like?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I looked up at him, blushing, "N-no."

He just smirked and got out of the bed to walk over to his dresser. He pulled out a dark gray shirt and basketball shorts. He walked back and handed them to me, "Be read in five minutes, I'll be back with breakfast.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"No problem." He smiled and walked out.

As soon as he left I got and dressed and sat back down on his bed. I looked around. His room was actually clean for a guy. It had plain gray walls and white floors. No clothes on them. Just as I got comfortable, Jace came back in with food.

I smiled at him, "Smells good."

"That's because it's my cooking." He smirked. He placed the food in front of me. There was so much food.

"How am I supposed to eat all of this?"

"You're not. Some of it is for me." He sat across from me. I blushed, looking down at the food in front of me. "It's okay to eat in front of me, Clary." Jace said, trying to make me look at him.

I just nodded and picked up the fork, digging into the pancakes.

After we ate Jace got up to go take a shower. I lay back down and snuggled up in his bed.

_I walked gracefully towards the center of the room, my dress trailing behind me. I slowly turned in a circle, looking for a certain pair of eyes. I finished my circle and didn't find him anywhere. I let out a sad sigh._

"_Looking for someone?" Light hands went around my waist. _

"_Jesus, Jace!" I spun around, placing my hands on his chest._

_He leaned forward, "Clary. Clary? Clary! CLARY! WAKE UP!"_

I bolted up in the bed, hitting my head on something hard, "OW! Shit."

"Damn, Clary." Jace grunted, "I come in to find you passed out on my bed."

"Sorry?" I blushed.

He placed his right hand on my left cheek, "I love it when you blush."

I leaned into his hand, "Jace…"

"Hm?" He leaned closer. I shot my eyes to his lips then back to his eyes.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

His lips were right before mine. I closed the space between us and—

"JACE! CLARY!" Izzy came bursting in, "Oh. My. God."

I pushed myself away from Jace, blushing hard. I looked over at Jace. He was smirking but kept his eyes on me. He finally looked at Izzy, "Iz, don't you ever knock? What if I was naked?"

I'm pretty sure if you were naked, Clary would be running down the hall screaming." She glared at him, "Anyways, we're all going to Taki's since it's already one and Alec is getting prissy."

"AM NOT!" We heard Alec yell from his bedroom.

I gave a small smile, "It's okay, I'm getting hungry anyways."

"Awesome! Then we're going shopping." Izzy gleamed.

"Oh god…" I half-whispered. I felt Jace put his hand on my back.

"Don't worry, Clary, you can stay with me." He smiled.

"Jace…" Izzy sighed, "She needs to go with me. I'm upgrading her closet."

"I like her wardrobe, Iz."

"No you don't. Anyways, get dressed. You can borrow my clothes, Clary." Izzy said leaving.

"Uhmm…" I looked down.

"You can wear mine, Clary." Jace whispered in my ear.

I shivered involuntarily, "Okay."

"Would you like to take a shower?" He said getting up.

"Yes, please." I blushed.

Jace walked into his bathroom and turned the shower on for me, "There's clothes in there that I left for you." He said, walking back into the room.

"Okay. Thank you." I said getting up. I stumbled and felt arms go around my waist. I looked up to see Jace, "Th-thanks."

"Anytime." He said, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He bit my lip softly, asking for entrance. I allowed him in, parting my lips slightly. He moaned into my mouth, his tongue wrestling with mine. Of course his won. I had to pull away for air. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Clary…"

"Yes?"

"You're beautiful."

"So are you." He smiled and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled back at him. I almost forgot about my shower. Key word: almost. "SHIT!"

"Hmm?"

"The shower's still on."

"Damn it." He groaned.

"I'll be back." I gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'll be waiting." He grinned. I disappeared into the bathroom.

JPOV

Clary came out within twenty minutes.

"Welcome back, beautiful." I smiled at her. She was wearing my only blue shirt and basketball shorts.

"Hey." She smiled shyly. She came over and sat down next to me on the bed, "Uhmm…"

"What's up, Clary?"

"I…I've never had someone like you." She looked down, blushing.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I placed my hand on her cheek, tracing the bone with my thumb, her eyes closing, "I care about you, Clary."

"Thanks." She leaned into my touch, placing a small hand on top of mine. I leaned down to kiss her—

"Clary! Jace! Time to go!" Izzy banged on the door.

"Be right there!" I yelled back. I placed a quick kiss on her lips. I pulled back to see her blushing, "You're beautiful, Clary."

We walked down the hallway to the front door. Izzy was standing there with her arms crossed against her chest.

"You have some explaining to do, Clary." Izzy glared at us, "How long have you known, Jace?"

"Known what?" I played dumb.

"Known that she was a shadowhunter!" She exclaimed.

"Since she walked into my art classroom."

"Whatever, Jace." She walked outside, "Let's go. Alec is waiting for us at the subway."

"'Kay." Clary grabbed the back of my shirt. I softened my expression and turned to her, "Yes?"

She held out her hand. I raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, I placed my hand in hers and pulled her along with me. I look to see her smiling and blushing. I brought her up to my side and kissed her head, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Izzy, don't torture her too much."

"Whatever, Jace." She laughed while entering the substation.

* * *

Hehehe... How was it? They kissed...yeahh... XP Review!


	3. AN, sorry guys :

D: Hey guys! ! I have writers block and I don't have my inspiration anymore :( I'm hoping I could get some help?


End file.
